


He's the Gal!

by ShadowYinYang



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Crossdressing, High School, Humor, M/M, Slow Build, Subplots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYinYang/pseuds/ShadowYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be for one day: Cloud crossdressed as his sister so Tifa and Aerith could get their 3-person dorm room. However, Cloud had a run-in with Squall "Leon" Leonhart and beat him in a swords match. Now the scarred man is looking for the "girl" that defeated him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return of Miss Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Is Strifehard making a comeback?! I'm seeing more of it lately...
> 
> This is an old story I had on ff.net BUT I HAVE EDITED IT A BIT! Hopefully it'll be better. I'm going to simultaneously edit this version onto ff.net with each chapter and then I'll continue the story when I get to where I left off (b/c it's not finished...). You COULD just read what I have on ff.net...but I may move things around, omit, add, or whatever I may end up doing. Plus I want to say I'm a better writer now than I was then.
> 
> I actually haven't written anything since my first fanfic posted on ao3. So I may be rusty still...
> 
> This was inspired by the movie "She's the Man" if that wasn't obvious^^; as well as the fact that Cloud could dress up as woman and fool people. The premise is and very beginning might be the only thing this story and the fanfic share though. 
> 
> This has a big cast of characters so I didn't want to tag everyone and tagged the most important characters after the main ones (being Ven and Roxas) as they are very much intertwined in the story. Wish me luck!

_"Everything happens for a reason."_

_Tell that to all those who never got a chance to live out their lives…_

_Or to the lion who got left behind…_

_Not to mention the poor bird trapped against their will…_

_No, things are never fair in life._

_However, every now and then, people can get lucky. Is it bad if happiness can be obtained through sheer luck? Well, things are never fair after all. Yet people seem to forget that luck is a factor that is dependent on every single person's decision throughout their life._

* * *

 

"Ah!"

With one swift movement of his arms, a wooden sword was swung upwards and knocked his opponent's own weapon out of their hands.

Silence fell on the pair, only to be broken by the small thump when the wooden weapon landed right into the grass of their backyard with a light bounce followed by a light whimper. Maybe one should start looking how to now scare people you're trying to teach. Or just...look up teaching skills...

Cloud Strife knew he wasn't going to go into teaching anyway, or anything really considering he's been mooching off his parents for free rent since graduation and a new school year was about to start. Luckily, neither parents seemed to be pushing Cloud in any particular direction so long as their eldest held a job. Cloud frowned at the reminder to himself that his hours have been getting cut lately...

"Are you trying to kill me?! You could've slashed me!"

The higher toned voice brought Cloud out of his thoughts. Only a small moment passed and yet his mind is in a continuous form of worry about his future on top the well being of his young siblings. Being the eldest seemed to be the job he was slowly failing more than just being a technical adult now. He let out a small sigh before waving his sword slightly.

"You'd live," he stated, giving the weapon a light wave again, trying to emphasize the wooden part. He lowered the item and glared slightly at the younger blond who held his hand as if he really was injured, "Also, I'm more careful than that anyway. You have to pay more attention! You need to focus and face your fear!"

The man only received a glare in response from the teenage boy. Not that being glared at was anything new for him, but Cloud still felt an ounce of guilt if it was from his own siblings.

"You do realize that you guys forcing me to use swords doesn't help my self-esteem…"

Cloud sighed again and shook his head, not really able to really argue against something like that.

"Good job. You're a great older brother…" he scolded himself sarcastically.

"You liked it when we were younger," Cloud reminded, not to guilt the boy but merely out of worry.

"Yeah! Until Roxas surpassed me! I'll never catch up!"

"It's not about catching up…it's about self-improvement…" Cloud responded and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as he knelt down, "I apologize, Ventus, if we really are hurting your self-esteem. We want you to have confidence, not the other way around."

Yeah…not really great news to find out you're killing your own brother's self-esteem right before he's getting sent off to high school…

Not to mention the boy constantly giving you those big puffy blue eyes of sadness is a great way to guilt-trip anyone. Regret suddenly skyrocketed internally knowing this is the worst thing he probably could've done to Ventus at this point in time.

The younger blond eventually nodded in understanding as he stared at the ground and let his arms fall to his side,

"I'm sorry…but…Roxas is a jerk to me! And…we're all separating soon, right Big Brother? Aren't you leaving the house too…? Who's going to protect me from him and Sis?"

"Well I don't know…I haven't actually decided what college to go to," he responded and pulled the boy close as he stood up. They started to walk back into their house, Cloud tossing his weapon close to Ven's from earlier, "But I may take a year break, er, another year break, who knows? And this is why you need more confidence. Don't let your brother bully you! And I'm sure Rikku will have your back if you need it. She means well and will prioritize you, even if she runs into the same kinds of trouble as Roxas at times."

Cloud never understood how the older twin brother of Roxas is at the bottom of the food chain of his own family. Is high school going to ruin this boy or toughen him up? Cloud frowned the moment he realized he really didn't want to actually find out.

Before anything further could be said about it, two bright colored travel bags fell from the sky without warning. The bags decided to land on both of them with a thud the moment they looked up during the initial warning that something was heading their way. What the hell was even in one of the bags (bricks?) that made it hurt so much?

"Whoops! Sorry guys!"

Cloud groaned as he felt his head. He was surprised he didn't fall over…which couldn't be said for his younger brother who was lying under a pink bag.

"Ventus! Ven! Are you okay?" Cloud removed the bag off the boy and helped him into a sitting position,

"Ow…what happened?"

"Sorry guys!" the voice repeated and Cloud finally looked up to see a blonde ponytail swing around energetically as Rikku waved with her whole arm from her window.

"Oh great, what is she up to…?"

* * *

 

Upon entering Rikku's room, Cloud found her and Roxas trying to shove a whole luggage through the window. Normally, these things aren't abnormal circumstances, especially since Rikku always seemed to be getting in trouble and Roxas is the perfect sidekick for trouble. Although from what's being thrown outside, Cloud couldn't help but think they were running away from home if he didn't know better…which wasn't much actually…

"What the hell are you two doing?" he finally asked just as the luggage went flying out the window. Hope Rikku didn't put anything fragile in there…

"Oh! Well…I was hoping you and Ven were done so…uh…" Rikku only gave a smile without fully answering. So Cloud turned his gaze to Roxas who used to his hands to show him zipping his mouth and turning the key. Ven peered in behind Cloud a moment later,

"Are you going somewhere, Sis?" he asked innocently.

"Oh Ven…you're so CUTE!" she nearly squealed, the compliment almost something daily at this point. Roxas gave a huff and looked away, at anything in the room but his siblings, as never understood why she only called Ven cute when himself and Ven are identical. Cloud couldn't really say anything on it considering it's a form of praise Ventus was at least getting from someone.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Rikku ended up exclaiming in excitement.

Roxas let out a groan and face-palmed; all that secrecy from the past week for nothing.

"Okay so…promise you won't tell Mom and Dad!" Rikku pleaded.

"Okay!" Ven immediately agreed and stepped in front of Cloud while Cloud just folded his arms in response. He hated being the responsible one around here and constantly having to debate if something was 'report worthy.'

"Fine…" Cloud muttered in response.

"Well see: Yuna, Paine, and I got this great gig!" Rikku gave a light jump, trying to restrain a squeal, "We're gonna perform at a Blitzball tournament!"

"Awesome, Sis!" Ven congratulated.

"…" Cloud only gave her a raised brow in response.

"And…it's all the way down at Destiny Islands!"

"Do I even want to know when this is taking place?" Cloud immediately asked after the revelation of the location. Rikku just grinned again, attempting the innocence she couldn't capture as well as Ven could.

"Next week!" she replied cheerfully.

"…And what are you going to do about school? That I should remind you is starting next week and you're supposed to watch over Roxas and Ven on their first year there."

"That's why I had Roxy help cover for me! I'm going to be out with the pneumonia! And as far as Dad's concerned, I'm supposed to be at Mom's place. And come on, Bro! They can take care of themselves!"

"…And when will you be back?"

Rikku held up two fingers,

"2 weeks max! Maybe. You won't tell, will you, Bro?"

"Rikku…I…"

"She's on her last year of high school," Roxas finally spoke, "I'm sure she'll catch up on her school work when she gets back."

"Ugh…alright, fine, but just this once!" Cloud was officially an adult now…he didn't want to stuck being babysitter. That job officially got passed on to Rikku. Yet here she is…taking off…Wait so where does that leave him again on this responsibility scale?

"Yay! Thank you, Bro!" Rikku cheered and gave the man an unsuspected hug. As soon as it was over, Rikku started to climb out the window, "I love you guys! Be good and root for your only sister!"

"Well that explains why she's leaving through the window...she probably had to pack last minute as usual..." Cloud thought, the very idea of letting her get away with this was eating the growing urge that he should be putting his foot down.

"I love you, Sis!" Ven waved,

"Be careful!" Roxas added as they crowded around the window.

"Don't let anyone take advantage of you!" Cloud practically ordered, "Kick any guy's ass if they touch you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! You know I will!" Rikku replied when she got to the ground. She waved once more before she gathered her things and left. As Cloud watched her leave, it only reminded him on how little he's done in his life. Rikku seemed to know: perform with Yuna and Paine. Plus, Rikku joined clubs and did school activities in which Cloud just simply avoided them. Sometimes he wished he did do something in school besides get in trouble for beating up those that picked on his younger sister…although it didn't take long for her to start beating people up herself…

That was besides the point. What did he even do in school that wasn't just studying? After all…isn't school the only time one can date in the most innocent way possible and then go to tame dances? Not that Cloud really knew for sure...and probably would never know at this point.

Now Cloud lightly hit himself for even thinking that as he hated dancing. Well, with how dependent Ventus has always been on him, and how Roxas did look up to him, maybe he'll get to know the high school life for a boy after all. It's not like either really fell short on telling him various aspects of their lives. Plus it's with two very different people going through it. It should be interesting if anything. At least Cloud hoped it would, for the pair's sake more than his own.

* * *

 

"Big Bro!" Roxas called and Cloud paused in his walk towards the kitchen. It's been a day since Rikku left and the day was just as normal as it's always been but just minus Rikku. Which meant fights between Roxas and Ventus would happen and Cloud didn't have back up this time…

"What is it, Roxas?"

"Phone! Your girl friends!"

Cloud strolled over to Roxas and took the house phone,

"Yeah?"

"Hey Cloud, it's Aerith."

"And Tifa! We're on speaker!"

"Er, hi guys, something I can help you with?" he resisted the urge to groan as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes!" they both responded at once, loud enough that Cloud pulled the phone from his ear for a second.

"Rikku is supposed to be our third roommate!" Tifa exclaimed,

"But she has taken off…" Aerith added with a hint of sadness.

"Rikku has to be present when we get our rooms or we can't get a room for 3!" Tifa exclaimed.

"...And? What do you want me to do about it exactly?" Cloud asked, not sure how Rikku's absence involved him in any way. It took only a moment's pause for his little friend-being-evil-radar went off as he could just imagine smiles spreading across the girls' lips at that moment…

"Cloud, remember our junior high school's play?" Aerith asked as casually as possible.

"Not over my dead body! I will never again, in a million years, EVER, do it! Not again! Never! Ever! Ever! And that's final!"

* * *

 

"I hate all of you…" Cloud murmured as he sat in his room with his arms crossed and unable to budge in the chair he was placed in.

"Well, you're not straight right? So accept your inner flamboyant-ness?" Tifa shrugged as she was finished up taping around Cloud's waist to the chair with duck tape. With the legs already taped down, that should be all, and she tossed the roll to the corner of the room after she was done.

"That has virtually no correlation…" Cloud stated. He knew he should've just struggled with his life when the two showed up at the door…but the moment he gave up, Tifa had him where has his willpower gone?

"Now, now, Cloud, we just need you to be there for a day. Two days at most. Then you can go back to deciding what to do with your life now that you're out of high school," said Aerith with a smile and she kept that smile as she held up a wig with braids, "Now let's see if this still fits you."

"Promise me I'll have less make-up this time, no lipstick, and one cup smaller," Cloud requested as he pointed. That lipstick was disgusting last time and he was pissed at himself for even letting the girls decide his fake-breast size.

"Hmm…okay but only if we can dress you up! And we can lighten make-up on everything but your eyes!" Tifa suggested instead.

"No!"

"What if we promise to stay in your comfort zone for the clothes and we just want to make your beautiful eyes stand out," Aerith added.

"You're already forcing me out of my comfort zone!" Cloud argued, "But it's a maybe on the make-up."

"You can wear leather…boy that's an odd image: 'Rikku' in leather…" Tifa murmured the second part.

"…Deal," Cloud muttered and sat back, waiting for the torture to begin.

* * *

 

"Big Brother! Save me!" Ven cried as he ran through the hallway and opened Cloud's door as he ran in.

"Get back here now so I can pound you into the ground!" Roxas shouted as he chased his twin. Upon running into Cloud's room, he crashed into Ven who suddenly stopped and the two tumbled to the ground. When the two looked up, they had the most…well they couldn't think of a word for the image before them.

"Gah! Get out you twerps!" Cloud shouted and was about to stand up and cover himself if he wasn't taped down to the chair that was taped to the wooden floor, "Why the hell didn't you two lock the door?!" he shouted at the two young women.

"We thought the two had better things to do then bother you," Tifa answered with a shrug before she held out the eyeliner, "Now hold still!"

"Hell no! Get those two out now!" Cloud pointed to his younger brothers. Cloud still held one of his arms over his near-bare chest while Aerith was trying to stuff his bra with pudding-filled balloons. It was still enough time for the twins to stare at the eldest child of the family, who grew two long braids hanging over his shoulders...

The pair didn't move as they stayed on the ground while they continued to look as if Cloud himself just hypnotized them. Ven was the first to speak and move.

"You look really pretty, Big Brother!" he said with a smile and giggle. He started to stand up and walked closer to the now-red-faced-Cloud, "What are you dressed up for?"

"Oh just a favor," Aerith replied a smile, "Now Cloud, hold still so I can put another one in," she shook one of the balloons to indicate her point.

Roxas got on his knees as he continued staring, still trying to wrap his head around this. After about a minute of registering the sight before him, and because he needs to play his role as the 'brat' as he's so often called, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

"ROXAS!" Cloud shouted while Roxas scrambled to his feet to escape, but nearly choked when Tifa grabbed him by the collar when he ran by.

"I'll give you 20 bucks to delete the picture," she offered and Roxas looked up in thought,

"I don't know…this is great blackmail material," he said with a smirk.

"50," Tifa offered again before leaning in to his ear, "And I'll personally make sure I dress up your twin too later."

"Okay!"

Cloud's hand met his face again, not believe what was happening.

"Will you be in a dress, Big Brother? Can I see when you do?" Ven asked excitedly, "Will you wear lipstick? Oh! Are you FINALLY going on a date after all these years?"

"VEN! ROXAS! GET OUT! NOW!"

* * *

 

"I can't believe he kicked us out…" Ventus pouted as the two sat outside the bedroom since they both want to see the finished results.

"I can. He always kicks us out…well this time Tifa did since he couldn't move," Roxas stated, "Oh yeah, I'm still mad at you for deleting my game file," Roxas announced and without warning, punched Ventus in the arm.

"OW! That hurts! You jerk!" and in turn, Ventus shoved Roxas.

"You shove like a five year-old!" Roxas returned the shove and Ven punched his brother's arm.

"And you're a bully!"

"Wuss! That didn't even hurt! You can't even beat me in a sword match!"

"…BIG BROTHEEEEERRR!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud groaned upon hearing Ventus call for him again.

"I'll handle it," Tifa stated and left after she cut Cloud free so he can put on outfits. Aerith started to pull everything out of the bags she and Tifa brought and laid them out on the bed for Cloud.

"Okay Cloud…I say, those shoes with black leggings, and that skirt. You can pick your top and…oh! You wanted leather. I'm sure Tifa will let you borrow hers," said Aerith and picked up a leather jacket from the bed. Cloud sighed, not sure why he can't just keep the pants he still has on while throwing the jacket over him.

"Okay…I rather have those brown boots instead, I'm okay with the leggings, I want knee-length dress, and I'll take that purple top, and yes," Cloud took the jacket from Aerith, "I'll take the jacket. I'm also taking that red belt."

"Oh my Cloud, you really can dress yourself! Or perhaps it was just good luck," Aerith lightly giggled while Cloud rolled his eyes as he picked up the pieces of his outfit. Just one time. Well, two, as Cloud still had to go with them when school started. Still. Just two times. Two times and it never has to happen again.

* * *

 

"You look so pretty," Tifa said as she drove. With the perfect outfit picked, Cloud not getting himself out of the plan, and the school year starting, it was time to put the plan into action. Aerith sat upfront beside Tifa, the pair couldn't help but let out giggles every time they took a glance at Cloud through the mirror.

"Shut up, you've said that at least 10 times!" Cloud growled. "Okay, well you look silly too…" Tifa added and the two girls went into another wave of laughter. Cloud's frown only stretched further down. He just wanted to go in and get out. He could've sworn that he, well, swore on his LIFE that he'd never put on feminine clothes again. It's not his fault he had a feminine-face! At least that's what everyone kept telling him…If that's true, why the heck has he not gotten a date yet? Oh right…most of the people that confessed to him are either: 1. Fans that only go for his looks and "mysterious" or "bad boy" persona that gave off. 2. Not his type. 3. They're desperate in the creepy way.

He even had to fake-date with Tifa to keep people off his back.

"I think he's more pretty than silly," said Ven, sitting on one side of Cloud.

Okay, that was a nice thing to say, Cloud will admit.

Roxas, sitting on the other side of Cloud, only broke out laughing…again. Which was the only thing he's done every 5 minutes every time he's reminded that Cloud's dressed up like this.

"I hate you guys…all of you!" Cloud grumbled and pouted at the inevitable fact he's going to be seen like this upon arrival.

"Well this is our first year at this school," Ven reminded, "We need help since Sis it gone right now."

"Ugh…I know…" Cloud was just glad he graduated. The last thing he wanted was to be in the same school as all his siblings at once

When they parked, they all slowly piled out. When Cloud stepped out, he nearly tripped on his boots. He patted and straightened his the knee length skirt as he regained his position.

Cloud turned to face the van to check his reflection and gave a light jump to make sure his fake breasts were well covered by the leather jacket and not unrealistically jiggling around. Not that his top was that tight but the test run had one of them fall out and spilled pudding all over his floor. Cloud tossed his braids over his shoulder and walked with his arms crossed but he quickly changed and put his hands into the jacket's pocket as folding his arms across his chest just felt uncomfortably weird thanks to his pudding-filled balloons…

Cloud remained looking down and away from anyone's gaze in their general direction, his mind constantly worried that there was no way people will believe this disguise. Especially since there had to be people that remembered him from last year. The blond merely remained quiet while Aerith and Tifa did all the talking to get their rooms. The only time he had to speak was when they asked for his name in which he muttered 'Rikku' and only just remembered to change his voice a bit. Still no one called him out on this so it's working right?

After the plan succeeded, evident to the keys Tifa held up as if it was a trophy, Cloud only just realized he had to help move almost everything up to the girls' new dorm room…as well as his brothers.' Why does he so easily cave in to his friends' (and family's) requests?

* * *

 

"Thank you, Cloud," Aerith smiled upon Cloud bringing in her remaining plants and flowers into the room.

"No problem…"

"Aerith!" a voice echoed from the hall.

Oh no…

Cloud wanted to die at that moment as he looked for a place to hide in this dorm. He knew that voice! After all, it was his first crush! He practically stalked the man! Not that he was ever caught or admitted it…

Still, the guy coming in was his: old crush, first crush, best friend, and the guy dating one of his girl friends. With all that in one package, he doesn't want the guy seeing him like this! Or he'll never let it go!

So Cloud dove behind the bed closest to the window.

"My beautiful Aerith!" Zack exclaimed as he bounced into the dorm room with open arms.

Aerith smiled as she approached her boyfriend.

"Oh Zack!" The two embraced for a moment and Zack planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi Zack," Tifa greeted when she came out of the bathroom but she stopped when she noticed someone was missing, "Hey I thought Cloud brought everything up already."

Cloud wanted to curse so badly at that moment! If he didn't know better, he would think Tifa's out to get him!

"Cloudy's here?" Zack asked with interest, "Where is he?"

Aerith couldn't help it, but she let out giggles that she couldn't hold in.

"Oh he's in here, isn't he?" Tifa asked, catching on and she looked around.

"Cloudy! Come out and give your bestest bud a hug!" Zack called out.

Cloud started to crawl under the bed at this point. Like he's actually going to willingly come out of hiding. What normal person would do that in this situation? Then again…he's not even sure if any 'normal' person could even end up in this situation to begin with…

"Ah ha!"

Cloud felt himself being pulled by the legs and instead of gripping whatever he could get his hands on, he was forced to keep his skirt from going up as his leggings started riding down at some point…

And now that Zack saw him…he will never hear the end of this…

Oh great, and now that he heard Zack's camera phone go off…he knew he will never hear the end of it with about 5 other people too…


	2. Leon and "Cloudia"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's obvious every FF character appears as they are in their original FF appearances...right?

“This…is the most disturbing image I’ve seen in a while…”

Disturbing meaning interesting in some cases. This being one of the cases for Sephiroth, a man who is hardly caught off guard let alone show that he was surprised. Or...admit...Regardless, his announcement caught the man who was originally lying beside him on the bed they shared. 

“What? What is it?”

“Zack sent me a picture of Cloud.” Even when saying that he kept staring with a face of disbelief.

“Lemme see!” the phone was snatched out of his hand by the red-head, not taking long for the man to start laughing.

“Genesis, grow up,” Sephiroth snatched his phone back returned it to the bedside table. That didn’t stop Genesis from chuckling and texting Zack with his own phone to ask what happened.

 

* * *

 

If one can die of laughter…Zack wasn’t far from it. 

“Aerith, if Zack dies, can I have the honor of having some of his things?” Cloud asked. He has been sitting on one of the beds for at least 10 minutes now. That might not sound like a lot but it might be if you've been laughing for that long. 

“Now Cloud, let him have his fun,” said Aerith, giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

“Am I the only here NOT amused by this?!”

“Maybe?” Tifa replied with a light chuckle. Though she did feel a little sorry that Zack had to see him like this. That part wasn’t part the plan but Zack did also dropped by unannounced so they couldn’t plan exactly around this one. 

“Ugh, well now that I’m done helping, I’m going to say bye to Roxas and Ventus and then leave,” Cloud announced as he stood up.

“Oh come on Cloud, we’re going to dinner together remember!” Tifa reminded and Cloud only groaned when he reached the door,

“I’ll go to dinner…I’ll just go home and change first,” he stated and he swiftly left, closing the door behind him though vague caught Zack calling out to him. Still, it was probably best to leave and talk to Zack once he can talk properly later. As Cloud stepped out of the girls dorm to head over to the boys room. Only being outside did he realize he probably needed to get a taxi then since the girls are the ones that drove him here...great. Well, guess that’s a worry for later.

He took out a piece of paper from his pocket to remind himself where Roxas and Ventus were in terms of floor and room numbers. It’s a big step for his brothers now that they’re entering a private high school. Starting tomorrow they’ll be in uniforms much to their distaste. Cloud should probably remind them to enjoy their last day in their street clothes…

 

* * *

 

“Waaaaah! Big Brother!” Ven cried and wrapped his arms around Cloud’s waist the moment Cloud opened the door.

“Okay, what did Roxas do now?” Cloud asked after he shut the door behind him and patted Ven’s back. But the younger twin wasn’t in sight much to Cloud’s surprise. He tried walking closer into the room but Ventus refused to budge his legs and the older man debated between staying there or drag Ventus with him. 

“He changed his mind…again! He wants to move out of my room!”

Cloud started walking and dragging his brother as he kept an iron grip around the man's waist. It looks like it'll just be a story so he eventually got himself to one of the bed and sat down, forcing Ventus to loosen his grip and join Cloud's side. 

“Well isn’t it a little too late for that?” Cloud pointed out. 

“He found the only student missing a roommate…” Ven murmured.

 _“What are the chances of that even…?”_ Cloud thought to himself.

“So…if he does move out, you’ll just have this place to yourself right?”

At that thought, Ven looked up.

“I…guess that’s true!" 

“See? That’s not too bad. Now Ventus,” Cloud placed both hands on the boy’s shoulders to keep the his focus and attention on him, “Don’t let Roxas, or anyone for that matter, bully you or take advantage of you. Stand up to them and I for one wouldn’t mind seeing you punching out someone.”

“But violence never solves anything…”

Cloud suddenly regrets preaching that quote…

“Well it can be self-defense too!”

“I guess…”

Last thing Cloud wanted was getting a phone call from school, only for his mother to pick it up and be informed Ventus got tossed into a garbage can or tied up in the bathroom…So he stood by his point: he rather get a phone call from the school letting them know that Ven punched someone out. Even if he was going to get detention, it may get people off the boy’s back for the rest of his life in school. At least that’s what Cloud did back in the day.

Before more could be said, the door swung open and Roxas came in with brunet around his height. Cloud could only assume it was the new friend in that swift observation.

“And here’s my brother and...Oh! Hey Big Br-I mean…uh…” Roxas halted in his sentence, unsure what to call Cloud in his current appearance.

“Cousin,” Cloud responded quietly. He didn’t want to be stuck as _another_ sister of the family since this family was big enough as it is.

“R-Right…” Roxas nodded in agreement.

“Hi! I’m Sora!” the boy exclaimed after glomping Roxas from the back, “You must be Ventus! You don’t mind your brother moving in with me do you?”

“H-Hi! Um, no, don’t mind at all!”

“Awesome! Thanks! If you ever feel too alone, just drop by!” Sora offered and Roxas gave him a look,

“Why? I’m moving in with you just to get away from him.”

“Aw that’s mean, Roxy,” Sora slightly pouted and Roxas sighed,

“Alright, but only if you _really_ need it!” Roxas pointed at Ven who simply nodded. The boy didn’t mind to see someone so friendly but…Sora called Roxas ‘Roxy’ and Roxas didn’t turn around to punch him like he usual does in Ven’s case. Cloud in turn gave a raised brow, recognizing the same problem.

“Well Sora’s gonna show me around, I’ll see you guys later, okay?” Roxas waved and he left with an energetic Sora.

“…That new friend reminds me of you,” Cloud stated after a brief pause only for Ven to give him a weird look, “You were a lot like that when you were younger,” Cloud clarified.

“Well maybe if Roxas wasn’t such a bully…” Ven murmured and folded his arms before putting on a visible pout. Well that part's true too. How to fix it though...? Cloud sighed, figured leaving him here was a good thing in a way. The boy can’t keep running to Cloud whenever he’s in trouble. He’s got to eventually learn to stand his ground.

“Come on Ventus, I’ll show you around the school,” he offered, hoping it’ll cheer the boy up.

 

* * *

 

It was almost embarrassing to have a young teenager hold your hand…

But that’s what Ventus was doing as they walked around the school, Cloud pointing at the buildings and informing the boy the general idea of what departments were where.

“Did you join any clubs when you were here, Big Brother?” Ventus asked as he noticed flyers everywhere to advertise clubs. Hmm…chess club sounds good. Oh! A Go club! Cloud noticed the sparkle in Ven’s eyes, suddenly feeling a bit of envy that he couldn't re-experience that one part of high school he regret missing out on. Or even just re-living that one moment of being naive. The school seemed so much bigger to Ven than he imagined. The way he kept trying to pull Cloud along faster only told him how excited Ven really could be about the idea of this whole thing. Not just how big the campus was but how much more people there are and the idea of living here instead of home seems like an awfully big step, but it would be filled with new experiences. 

“Nah, I wasn’t a very social person and prefer not to deal with stupid people or those younger than me,” Cloud eventually responded.

“Why?”

“Because a majority of the freshman and sophomores are idiots…even when _I_ was freshman and sophomore. But I encourage you to join something.”

“I don’t know…” Ventus shrugged as he continued scanning the outside school grounds and its people, "I mean I'll think about it?"

Well that was a step at least. When Ventus spotted the bathroom, he excused himself. Cloud was going to follow him if he didn’t remember what he was currently wearing…

So he waited by the fountain. The man barely had time to even pull out his phone when he sat down, as apparently it was an ok to get hit on. Cloud did his best to ignore, though he did kick someone in the shin and was amazed this even happened in the span of Ventus being in the bathroom. 

 _“Being a girl really does suck more…”_ It wasn’t like Tifa, Aerith, and Rikku haven’t had their fair share of horror stories…but it was different listening and supporting than it actually living through it!

 

* * *

 

Ven scurried out of the bathroom to rejoin Cloud. He may or may not admit he was surprised to see how well they were taken cared of. Then again it's a school so hopefully it would be neater than certain places...

Though due to his rush, Ventus heavily bumped into someone else. The body felt like a whale as Ven immediately hit the ground upon colliding with it.

“I-I’m sorry!” he immediately apologized after scrambling to his feet and bowing politely, without even getting a chance to see the person he ran into.

“Watch where you’re going, _Freshman_!”

Ven finally looked up, only out of being startled. He let out a squeak upon seeing the fierce face of a scarred man right after hearing what was practically an animalistic growl. 

“Hey, leave him alone, Seifer.”

Seifer’s arm was bumped by a second man with short brown hair, also with a scar across his face…? Ven tilted his head slightly in confusion, ogling at the strange sight. What are the chances of having near identical scars like that? Was it intentional between the two? They obviously appear to know each other beyond acquaintances.

“Ugh, whatever…get outta here, Freshman!” Seifer exclaimed and Ven flinched before he ran only to run right into Cloud’s arms who approached the group the moment he spotted Ventus. Seifer didn’t even get a chance to turn and continue on his way before Cloud took a few steps more in approaching him.

“Hey!” Cloud immediately cleared his throat and lightened his voice before he continued and putting Ventus behind him, “Calm your ass and leave him alone!”

“Make me!” Seifer challenged, taking a step to put him right up to Cloud’s face,

“Fine: I’ll kick your ass if you don’t!”

“Bring it, Missy…”

“Oh I will…” Cloud was about to take off the jacket if a person didn’t step himself between him and Seifer.

“Alright, break it up,” the second scarred-man physically placed himself between the two, his tall figure being the perfect wall as the only one matching Seifer close in heigh while being taller than loud, “Lay off, Seifer, we’re going to be late. And I apologize for him, Miss.”

Cloud lightly raised a brow at that…

Well it’s not every day you’re called ‘Miss.’

“Hey, we’re allowed to be late, we’re seniors,” said Seifer with a smug look on his face, “Lighten up, Leon!”

Leon only sighed as Seifer walked off and he quickly followed. It was then Cloud noticed them both carrying a sheathed sword tied along with a foam sword and a struggle bat as they walked. Ventus started tugging Cloud’s arm,

“Come on, we should go…”

They _should_ , but Cloud had other plans so it was his turn to pull the other along as Ven was forced to follow him along with his brother and into the gym.

It didn’t take long for the scarred pair to notice they were being followed but they were already in the gym that was occupied by a small group of mostly juniors and seniors (to Cloud’s memory of at least). He looked away to avoid eye contact and hoped no one recognized him. He caught Seifer with two other figures and only upon noticing Cloud that the three faced their gaze towards the man. It was then that Cloud vaguely remembered seeing the trio together roaming the halls during his time around. Guess they only made an impression when they're together if that says anything about Seifer...

“Oh great, what the hell do you want?” Seifer nearly demanded after Cloud and Ventus chose a spot on the bleachers. Ven hid himself behind Cloud, mostly due to how everyone looked intimidating and having about a dozen pair of eyes stare at you was intimidating in itself already. Ven didn’t even want to know how big or tall they all probably were if they were standing.

“Oh nothing, just to watch,” Cloud replied coolly, which was the truth anyway. He remembered a club with sword fighting in it…but was canceled due to Zack injuring someone two years ago…

“Pth! Sorry, no fan girls allowed.”

“I’m not a fan girl, I’m a good swordsm-swordswoman myself,” Cloud quickly corrected in the midst of his sentence. Though he only got a small wave of laughter.

His brow was twitching furiously as Cloud held in a literal growl. Despite the fact that he’s not actually physically female or identified as a girl…he finally understood how Tifa, his sister, and Paine felt and instantly forgave them for all the times any of them, especially Paine, knocked a guy out over a stereotypical or sexist comment.

“You’re just asking for me to shove that sword up your ass aren’t you?” Cloud commented in a serious tone and slowly pushing Ven’s grip off him as he stood up and removed himself from the bleachers to get right onto the floor against the scarred asshole. 

“Pretty big words for a little girl.”

Cloud didn’t feel the need to respond as he practically stomped his foot when he took a step closer. He knew for a fact he’s probably taller than at least half the people in this room! Sure he’s lacking against the man standing before him but still…

Before Cloud reached out for Seifer’s weapon and clunk him over the head with it, Leon strolled over and pulled Seifer to the side. Immediately the pairs started muttering and hissing at each other, Seifer doing most of it, before he seemed to quit and walked a bit away from them. With a sigh, Leon approached Cloud once again with that same monotone face. Although Cloud caught a hint of annoyance from him; probably because he has to apologize on Seifer’s behalf if Cloud had to guess the reasoning. The poor guy must do this a lot.

 “Look, I’m sorry if we offended you…”

Well that’s something. Cloud opened his mouth, only for Leon to continue.

“But this isn’t a game.”

Cloud couldn’t believe it! Even the most stoic guy here thinks he isn’t serious!?

“Okay, you know what? You. Me. Fight. _Now_!”

* * *

 

Cloud was ready to use a real sword, almost demanding it from someone from the stands. Within reason, due to safety and all, he agreed to take the sword shaped struggle bat instead…

When getting ready, Cloud was going to take the jacket off…but remembered his puddings…so he instead kept the jacket and zipped it up all the way to prevent them from falling out if he were to make any extreme movements.

“Be careful Big Brother!” Ven lightly cheered from the other side, the opposite of the bleachers. Cloud gave him a look to remind him of his current appearance, and hoped Ven wasn’t loud enough for the other side to hear, “I mean…Big Sister…?” Cloud would’ve gave him another look or correct him again since he’s not supposed to be their sister either but…he just gave up and turned towards his opponent.

Cloud prepared himself and saw Leon was still not taking him seriously. The way he looked bored, maybe even lazy, and the continuous sighing only implied the man felt like he was wasting his time. Well he’s about to be sorry in about 5 seconds. Despite the fact Cloud’s slightly restricted due to the tight leather jacket, he knows he’ll make it through this without a scratch…and it’s not because Tifa will kill him if he damages her outfit in any way.

 

* * *

 

“I hope Cloudy’s not mad at me,” Zack pouted as he strolled through the school with Aerith and Tifa.

“Oh I’m sure he’ll get over it,” said Tifa, waving it off,

“Oh! So Angeal said he’s might bring that sword fighting club back this year! That’s why I’m here, I’m supposed to go check on old members and see if any want to rejoin.”

“You mean that club that was cancelled because you accidentally stabbed a sword through one of the student’s legs?” Tifa asked to make sure.

“Shut up! That was two years ago! And we’re supposed to get less sharp swords,” Zack exclaimed as he led them over to the gym, “Foam swords are a thing too so we asked a bunch of members to bring them if they had any. That, and we’re considering struggle bats too.”

“I still think it’s really dangerous,” said Aerith, “I mean…what if someone like Roxas can’t control himself if he decides to join? He’s a good boy but you know how we is. Do we really want him with a weapon?” 

“You’re worrying too much, Love! I’m just gonna check to see how many people are here and then head back to Angeal okay?” Upon approaching the gymnasium, Zack pushed open the heavy doors only to be greeted by a loud grunt followed by multiple gasping sounds as a body hit the ground. The man then caught sight of a struggle bat going flying and nearly hitting someone’s head at the bleachers.

“Best of three huh? Give me a break…” Cloud tapped the sword on his shoulder with a small smirk and turned his back to his defeated opponent to face Ven but his face fell when he saw his friends at the doors behind the boy, “Crap…”

Tifa’s hand met her face in an instant,

“He was supposed to lie low!”

“…Awesome job, Cloudy!” Zack exclaimed and Tifa nudged him the side,

“What part of lying low or have a low profile do you guys not understand?”

Without bothering to look back, Cloud placed the weapon down, grabbed Ven, and ran up to them.

“What are you doing here?” he asked in whisper.

“Zack had a job to do,” Tifa pointed, “What are YOU doing here?”

“Uh…beating up bullies?” It wasn’t a total lie…and if Cloud told Tifa the real reason, well, there won’t be any members of this club, if it’s a club, left!

“Cloud! That’s horrible!” Aerith scolded.

“I thought that was awesome. You just took down Squall Leonhart,” Zack pointed with a light chuckle, “Took him down in a skirt too!”

“Zack, don’t encourage him to beat up students!” Aerith exclaimed, almost too loudly.

“Hey, its fine, I’m going to be out of here anyway and never see these people again,” Cloud reminded.

“What if they ask me who you are? What am I supposed to call you?” Ven asked and Cloud groaned.

“Rikku/Cloudia,” Tifa and Cloud answered before they exchanged looks, “Cloudia/Rikku.”

“Make up your mind!” Cloud hissed at Tifa after hearing the reverse.

“Ugh…alright: we can’t call you Rikku since the real Rikku will come back. Cloudia it is. Especially since Zack called you ‘Cloudy’ and the whole gym heard…”

“Ah, right…Sorry!”

“Well I’m getting out of here before I have a mob after me…” he didn’t want to even look back, but he could hear his opponent groaning so he assumed the man was at least sitting up and rubbing his head at this point, “Bye guys! I’ll be back for that dinner!”

Cloud immediately took off with Ven following. Cloud has already been here for 4 years and he’s not going to stay here any longer than he has to! But as he ran, he thought back on Squall-Leon-whatever-his-name-was and couldn’t help but think how familiar he looked. Maybe he met him before when he first joined the club with Zack two years ago…only to have it cancelled not long after. Since it didn’t last too long, there weren’t exactly anyone to really remember. Yeah that must be it…he must’ve just seen him at the old club before. Well Zack might know, though Cloud couldn’t find himself really caring. He won and that was that and they’ll never cross paths again. Unfortunately, he was proven wrong by the very next day, much to his annoyance.

* * *

 

Cloud was hanging around his room with a book and an open laptop. He had to return this book to Genesis already. It’s been in his care for at least 6 months now. Before Cloud could even finish a single chapter, his phone interrupted his thoughts. With a sigh he looked to see it was Ven on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Hey Big Brother.”

“Hi Ven, how’s it going over there?”

“Not bad but…”

“But?” Please don’t be an emergency…

“You know that guy you beat up? He’s looking for you.”

“If he’s messing with you, I’ll-”

“N-No he’s not but…he’s waiting outside my room as we speak, waiting for me to get off the phone with you. He kept catching me after all my classes, asking if I asked you yet. So now that I’m on a free period, I thought I might as well ask now before it looks like I’m being stalked by him.”

Cloud could not believe it…this guy is _that_ determined for a rematch? At least that’s what Cloud assumed. Why else would this guy be trying to contact him?

“Do you know what he wants?”

“No, he just said he wants to speak with you. He didn’t seem mad or anything.”

Well, might as well get this over with…

“Ugh…fine, I’ll meet him tomorrow if he’s free…”

“You could always say no, Big Brother…”

“Yeah but I want him off your back without question. Does that guy have no girlfriend or best friend to tend to or something?”

Honestly, what man becomes so determined to find the victor after a defeat? It’s a high school club for Jenova’s sake.

“Well I found out he and his girlfriend broke up a year ago; and he has lots of fans but he rejects everyone. Otherwise he’s kind of a loner it seems.”

Cloud was just surprised how fast personal profiles can spread at a school over one day…

“So maybe he’s asking you out!” Ven exclaimed, a little too excited for Cloud’s liking, "You'll finally get a real date after all this time maybe!" 

“He thinks I’m a GIRL, Ventus! I can't be like that forever.”

“Oh right…”

“Just ask him where he wants to meet!”

“On it, Big Brother!”

Cloud cannot believe this…now he has to ask Aerith and Tifa to dress him up…again! But they have to figure out a way to make sure his fake breasts don’t fall out...He’s going to give that man the beating of his life for making him dress up as a girl again!

“Big Brother?” Ven was back on the phone and Cloud’s attention went back to him, “He said whenever you’re available. He’s willing to cut class. I told him you graduated last year so yeah…he knows you don’t go to school here.”

“Ugh…I rather not have him miss school. I say his free period or maybe even after school is over.”

He heard Ven put the phone to the side and can hear him talking to another person. After a moment of waiting, Ven came back.

“He said okay and to meet him at the back of the school, near the garden, at 6.”

“So this is a rematch?”

“I don’t think so? He said just to meet him there.”

Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes. Maybe he’ll bring some steel-toe boots just in case…

And whatever happened to his vow to never wear feminine clothes again?


	3. Destined Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up losing my original edit of this...I think the file is corrupted. -sigh- I hope this version was better but I feel I didn't do much...

"What do you think, Ventus?" Aerith asked the young blond boy sitting on one of the room's beds. He tilted his head from side to side, and letting out hums as he thought. 

"I think Big Brother will look great in those skinny jeans!"

Cloud sighed and caught said-jeans that were tossed at him,

"Well at least I get to wear pants this time…" he murmured but he took it back after a red skirt was thrown at his face. Cloud thought he never had to return to this school again, but apparently the universe kept wanting him to go back. The only 'good' thing about this visit was Tifa being out with someone, which left only Aerith here to dress him up. On the down side, Aerith thought that meant it was an OK to invite Ventus to this little 'dress-up-game.'

"Okay…skinny jeans from Ven, skirt from Aerith, now I get to choose my top…and I pick the hoodie."

"Well that doesn't look very nice with the rest of the outfit," Ven pouted as Cloud picked up the black, baggy, hoodie.

"Too bad," Cloud remarked and went to change. Though in the end, Cloud still had the wig with braids but Cloud was able to get away with not having to wear a bra due to the baggy hoodie. Not only that, if he's ever asked, he'll just say he binded his chest. Well now that that's out of the way...time to go meet up with Leon-Squall-what's-his-name. 

* * *

Peacefully strolling through the gardens, Cloud was tempted to lightly kick at the dirt as he did. He thought the whole idea of him being here was stupid…and slightly pathetic if your younger brother has nothing better to do other than to tag along on this trip. 

"And then Roxas decided to be a jerk again and went without feeling the need to invite me! Does he really hate me that much?" the boy was venting about his life problems regarding Roxas and frankly, Cloud's heard it all before. Each time was like a physical to him, reminding him that he, by technicality, failed to be a good older brother. He's said all the best advice he can think of but at this point it's probably just going in one ear and out the other for Ventus. 

"He doesn't hate you," Cloud reassured as firmly as he could, though it wasn't the first time and he didn't sound very reassuring in the first place. Ventus only responded with a pout...

Cloud sighed out loud for the umpteenth time as they strolled through the flowers and plants.

"He said NEAR the garden right?" Cloud asked, looking around and trying to move the topic away from Roxas. 

"I think so…I'll run ahead and look around!" Ventus offered and rushed ahead of him, "Maybe he's on the bench next to the woo-oof!"

The moment Ventus opened the upcoming garden's gate to exit, he crashed, causing the other being drop makes and have papers fly everywhere. Cloud couldn't believe how often Ventus seemed to run into people…

"Ow…oh god, you again! Watch where you're going, Roxas!"

Sounding anger in the voice, Cloud quickly rushed toward the pair. 

"I'm…I'm sorry! But I…I'm not Roxas…" Ventus quickly informed after standing up and bowing in apology. Though in a second, he was on his knees to help pick up the fallen school materials.

"Ve-" Cloud stopped himself and clear his throat and lighten his voice again, "Ventus! Are you alright?"

Ventus looked up and merely nodded, so Cloud looked to the other person who was also on the ground but staring at Ventus in confusion instead of gathering his belongings. 

"I…I apologize," the silver-haired boy lightly bowed in apology as well, "I had no idea Roxas had a twin."

"You…oh…yeah he never talks about me," Ventus shrugged, "It's okay."

He finished gathering the books, folders, and papers around him and handed them back to its owner after neatly stacking them.

"Thank you…" the boy whispered and the two stood back up, "I'm sorry again for yelling at you."

"It's alright…" Ventus repeated again, "Did…Roxy do something wrong?"

Only a sigh escaped those lips of the taller boy,

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But he's my brother, and if you're upset about something he did-"

"It's a little more personal, it's nothing big; just don't worry about it. Besides, I feel a lot better now. It's not every day anyone can run into someone just, well, nice. So see you around…"

Ventus barely got a bye out before he watched the young man go. Cloud leaned against the gate with his arms crossed and a raised brow while he watched the stranger go.

"And he didn't bother giving a name…"

At least he was student, from what Cloud can tell, due to him sharing the same uniform as Ventus. 

"I can just ask Roxas," said Ventus, "Well…so long as he doesn't hurt me over it…"

"Punch him back if he does," Cloud stated bluntly; not that he actually wants to encourage violence, but this is just getting plain annoying. The two continued on their way to now-the-back of the school near the woods and right on time, Leon was leaning against a tree.

"Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't show," Cloud muttered while Ventus waved to Leon and ran up to greet him properly. Cloud sighed and took his time to approach the brunet; Leon didn't seem to mind that Ventus was here. Sure they spoke due to the whole thing on getting Cloud here in the first place but still. 

"Yeah if you want, I'll help you with that," Leon offered and Ventus smiled brightly,

"I would appreciate it so much!"

"Please say you're talking about homework," said Cloud as he approached them.

"Oh we are!" said Ventus with a little bounce, "Well glad to see you again, I will go if you want to be alone with my Big Br-, er, I mean…uh…her," Ventus pointed to Cloud before scurrying away.

"…"

"…"

"…Right, so what did you want?" Cloud asked as soon as he was sure Ventus was far enough away. The man only just noticed Leon looking up and down at him with a hint of confusion on his face. 

"You look…really different."

"My girl friends made me wear what I wore when we met, okay? This is my personal choice…sort of," Cloud explained, shoving his hands in his pockets. He blinked a couple of times in confusion upon noticing Leon wasn't carrying any weapons with him. There was nothing else besides a school bag, that was probably Leon's, within sight. 

"Hm, you look nice like that. It's practical if anything. Anyway, I simply wanted to know who taught you how to fight."

"Seriously?" Cloud raised a brow, "No rematch whatsoever?"

Leon merely shrugged before taking his weight off the tree to stand before the blond. Cloud resisted the urge to frown at that moment. Even when the first faced each other like this he hated that this man was taller…

"Well actually, I do want one with you, but that wasn't the reason I wanted to see you. But if we do have one I also want to make sure that you will fight at your best…and I promise I will too."

"Hm…guess some men have some chivalry left."

"I also don't want to have the rematch yet because I want to talk about Roxas."

"Oh gosh, what did he do?" If anything could be setting off red flags of worry it was this. 

"Well for one…he should treat Ventus with more respect. Second…I don't feel comfortable with someone with his attitude, trying to get into my brother's pants."

"Whoa, wait…" Cloud raised his hands, silently asking for a moment, "You're saying Roxas has a thing for your brother…And who's your brother?" Cloud asked with a raised brow.

* * *

 "Sora!" Roxas called out to the boy when he entered chemistry class. Sora waved back and Roxas smiled, hopeless falling for the natural cute factor that Sora has. That, and the silliness. Sora wearing those giant goggles and lab coat on only came off contradicting almost. Though the wonderful view ended up being blocked by someone's body. Roxas frowned in response. He casually strolled over to Sora's lab table without a second thought. When he passed by his official "rival" in love, he hooked his foot onto the leg of the high chair, pretended he was going to kick a soccer ball vey hard, did just that, and the chair fell over with the person hitting the hard, cold, floor. 

"Oops, excuse me, Riku," Roxas insincerely apologized as he stood by Sora, "So Sora, need help on homework today?"

"Well I-" Sora didn't even get a chance to finish when Riku yanked on Roxas's schoolbag and pulled him down to the ground with him. 

"You JUST crossed the line!"

Roxas reacted first and got the first hit before Riku got a chance. The blond wasn't sure if it was his luck being bad, but it wasn't exactly swell timing when the teacher walked in on time to see two students land a couple of punches at each other with Sora trying to get them to break it up.

* * *

"Well, well, well, fancy seeing you here!"

Roxas let out a frustrated groan as he sat outside the principal's office with an ice pack on his face, much like Riku on the other side of the bench. This wasn't exactly the first time he's been down here, as he and Riku landed detention the day before when they started throwing food at each other in the cafeteria. Sitting between them is no other than someone that both met in detention yesterday: rebel red-headed senior that wears half the uniform, sleeves rolled up, and loose tie hanging over the shoulder. Roxas couldn't believe his terrible luck...

"Not now, Axel!" Roxas exclaimed and scooted over to the side as much as he can, not that it was very much at all as Axel's height and spread legs liked to take up as much as the space as he could. 

"Aw come on, so tell me what happened this time!" the red-head asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing!" Riku nearly sneered as he tried to get away from the other two as well while holding his own ice pack against his eye. Riku had it worse as he could barely put any distance at all due to his own size. Axel was about to continue pestering the two but was interrupted by some some lighthearted humming coming down the hallway. Before long, Ventus was passing by them. Of course, being Ventus, he had to stop.

"Roxas? What are you doing here? And what HAPPENED?" he exclaimed in concern and reached out to touch the bruise but Roxas just knocked the hand aside as he repositioned the ice pack.

"I'm fine and it's none of your concern to why I'm here. Just go about your business..."

"I'm sorry…"

"Well that sure is a nice way to talk to your own brother!" Riku spat sarcastically.

"Shut up! Mind your own business!" Roxas shouted back. It was then Ventus lightly gasped and moved to stand before Riku,

"You're the one I ran into earlier, I'm so sorry again!"

"I told you, it's fine. Don't worry about it," Riku replied in a calmer manner. 

Roxas nearly snapped his head around upon hearing the two are acquainted.

"Mmm…twins, hello there, Roxas-look-alike," Axel greeted with a smirk and Roxas immediately punched Axel in the shoulder,

"You touch him, you die!"

"Roxas, you really shouldn't be punching people like that," with that said, Ventus and went ahead to apologize for his brother.

"Hey it's no problem, it didn't hurt, much, so what's your name?" Axel asked and his hand started to reach out but Roxas immediately pulled the hand back.

"I'm Ventus, very nice to meet you. People can just call me Ven!" he greeted with a sweet smile and in return he got Axel and Riku's name…as well as Roxas telling him to go away already.

"Why are you not in class anyway?" Roxas asked,

"I'm on my free period. Then I have gym next."

"You have gym with Sora?" Riku asked in light surprise. 

"Yeah I do! How'd you know?"

"He stalks Sora," Roxas replied and Riku was tempted to reach over to hit Roxas. Before he could go through with the idea, they weren't called into the office at that moment.

"Bye everyone, hope your punishments aren't too bad!" Ventus waved before leaving.

"So…you're the evil twin, huh?" Axel commented to Roxas with a smirk only to receive a glare from him.

* * *

 

"You know, when I said I will not get you involved if you spar with me sometime…I actually wanted some sparring," Leon commented after he collapsed from trying to sit on…well, air? He didn't realize holding a squatting position took this much effort...

The two ended up moving a bit deeper into the woods and found a nice secluded spot next to a small lake for some privacy, which Cloud insisted on having. 

"Well I don't spar with just anyone. They have to at least keep up with me," Cloud replied still in the squatting position with his arms out in front of him.

"Ah, a challenge huh?" Leon lightly smirked, but it was enough to get him to try again. Cloud gave him a glance, satisfied that Leon isn't at least being lazy about this. 

"Maybe…" Cloud replied and went back to being focused as he closed his eyes.

"So…what's your name again?" Leon asked, the questioning coming off kind of hard due to him already struggling to hold the position. 

"…"

"Or you rather not tell me?"

"Well I'm thinking after this warm-up, we'll spar, then have our rematch, and we'll never see each other again," Cloud replied and started to focus on his breathing more so his muscles will get oxygen, trying to recover from the short moment of panic he got. 

"Don't like me much or something?"

"I barely know you."

"…We could get to know each other more can't we? I mean I'm not saying that trying to be forceful or anything, really. I'm just pointing that we might be seeing each other a lot more if my brother and yours start getting too friendly…"

Yeah…Cloud wasn't too happy upon knowing how Roxas was after Sora. Talk about falling for someone a bit too fast. And Leon expected him to do something about it originally. 

After negotiating it out, they agreed on not letting Cloud(ia) involved and Leon promised not to lay a hand on Roxas. Although Leon thought he got the short-end of the stick if Cloud(ia) didn't at least promise to spar with him.

"Wait how are you guys even related?" Leon suddenly brought up. 

Cloud had to go dig up the answer in his memory as he wasn't even sure at that moment. 

"They're, well we're, cousins. It's a long story why I live with them, if Ventus mentioned such a thing."

"Ah…"

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, and glanced over at Leon again to see him in the same training position as him and also had his eyes closed. The dedication, while not abnormal in itself, was still strange to request. At that moment Cloud finally realized why Leon took an interest in him.

"Am I the first to officially beat you in a fight in a long time?"

"…Yeah."

"But you underestimated me didn't you?"

"Who said that?"

It was Cloud's turn to lose focus as he lost balance fell back. He looked at Leon in confusion as he was so sure Leon wasn't trying his best against him that day. 

"Sorry…I honestly thought you did," Cloud apologized and pulled his legs up so he can rest his head on his knees. Leon fell back and used his arms to support him as he leaned back.

"It's alright…"

"…So Ventus mentioned your name to me," Cloud started as he stared ahead at the clear water, "Why do people call you 'Leon' if you're Squall?"

"…It's no big deal. Just something personal. People can call me whatever though," he replied with a sigh, but quickly looked at the man next to him, "May I ask a question then?"

"Shoot."

"Why does Roxas treat his own brother like shit?"

Cloud lightly flinched from the way that was worded. Especially since it wasn't like he could deny it. Luckily he had time to answer as Leon continued.

"I caught Ventus after class one time and he was catching up to his brother (and mine…)…but didn't seem invited. More or less he was rejected to spend time with them."

Cloud sighed and shook his head. If only he had an answer...

"I…I honestly am not sure. They got along so well before but slowly, over time, Roxas just drifted."

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Leon questioned with a raised brow.

"Well of course I did! I eventually stopped though because I saw that…well, Roxas really does still care for Ventus. I know it doesn't excuse him from his behavior. I think I must've...just taken some comfort in knowing that...Whenever Ventus gets sick, which really isn't that often, Roxas is the one always by his side and the one tending to him."

"How did you end up noticing that instead of how and why Roxas started drifting in the first place?"

Oh what a story for that…

Cloud lifted his head a bit to stare at the sky, thinking back to a cold Ventus caught one winter some years ago. It wasn't even that bad of a cold, nothing a nice warm chicken soup and some well rest couldn't fix.

"Ventus caught a cold one winter. And this was quite a long time ago, I think they were maybe around 9? I was checking up on him and Roxas was there. Roxas already started drifted from Ventus maybe a year before that. But I said to him…"

* * *

_"Roxas, what are you doing here? If you stick around too long you're going to catch Ven's cold," Cloud stated as he approached the twins and saw on the bed that they were playing a board game. Ventus was sitting up on his bed, comforted with large pillows, and had a bright smile planted on his face as rolled a pair of dice. Roxas sat in a chair by the bed but remained relatively focused on the game._

_"I'll be fine…" Roxas replies as he rolled after Ventus was done moving his piece._

_"Roxy has been with me all day! We're having so much fun!" Ventus exclaimed and Cloud couldn't help but raise a brow at that._

_"Well that's great then. Anything you need, Ven?"_

_"Um…nope! Nothing yet!"_

_"I'll get him anything he needs, Big Bro, don't worry about it," said Roxas, still paying attention to the game._

_"Now Roxas, taking care of Ven is all of our responsibilities, not just yours."_

_Roxas nearly snapped his head up in anger and shot up from his seat,_

_"I said don't worry about it! I'm looking after him!"_

* * *

"Not the best way to convince me but…I respected that he's looking after Ven at all. Apparently Roxas only dotes on Ven when he's ill. That's what I ended up concluding at least."

"Odd…but interesting," Leon nodded in slight understanding, "I would be a bit more worried though. Then again…Sora's my only sibling. I only have one person to worry about."

"Ah…that's understandable," said Cloud with a light smile, "I have to deal with Roxas, Ventus, and their sister, Rikku."

"What a family."

"Tell me about it…"

The two fell silent for a moment. Not out of awkwardness, but rather that they both found they didn't need to say much more. They simply sat there, resting and enjoying the view of the clear water and green nature before them.

* * *

 

"Wow…Your brother is hot."

Roxas looked up from his book and gave Sora a strange look from the bed.

"Ventus?" he questioned and really wanted to know how Ventus can end up hot but not himself.

"Hm?" Sora turned from the desk to look at Roxas, "Of course not, silly. Ventus is cute!"

And Roxas knew he was going to end up spending the rest of the day agonizing on how he's now 'cute' and cursed being an identical twin.

"I meant your older brother," Sora pointed with his pencil at a picture that Roxas was really sure he hid behind all the others he brought, "I mean…that IS your older brother right? You did mention you had one."

"Erm…" Roxas wanted to curse himself for letting himself slip on that! He just HAD to bring it didn't he? It was the only family portrait that included just the siblings. He ever so carefully set it behind everything else while not making it look like he was hiding it. Though Cloud was tall, even in the photo...even if everyone else is covered, Roxas wouldn't be surprised if Cloud was the only visible one if one saw it in passing. 

Sora sighed, almost dreamily.

"Tall, dark, and handsome…think I can meet him, Roxy?" Sora asked, flashing a smile that made Roxas melt in his spot. It took a moment for him to gather his thoughts again, knowing he had to answer this carefully or he'll just make more trouble for Cloud later. 

"Erm, we'll see. I mean I'll look into it…but he's out of your league, Sora," Roxas replied before going back to his book trying to end the conversation there. 

"Haha, I know, but I just want to meet your family, Roxas. And it's not like hot guys like him are seen every day."

Great, of all people to catch Sora's attention, it was Cloud of all people. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! Please leave me any form of feedback and I can try to apply them to the next chapters when I edit them. I think I may still be rusty so hopefully I can make this worth it for everyone!


End file.
